Star Trek: Voyager: Gundam Wing
by Hitomi Zero
Summary: A crossover beween Gundam Wing and Star Trek: Voyager. Voyager finally reaches the Earth, only not the one they expected. Please Review.
1. Prologue

  
**Star Trek: Voyager: Gundam Wing**   
By Hitomi Zero   
  
**Prologue**   
  
_Disclamer: I do NOT own Star Trek: Voyager or Gundam Wing, otherwise, I wouldn't be waisting my time,   
writing fanfics, during Spring Break. I would have made Heero and Seven write the fics for me. Hey... Maybe I   
should pare them up... *evil grin* No, I'm not going to do that for obvious reasons. Don't worry.   
This disclamer applies for all the chapters, so I'm not going to repeat it, but don't sue me, 'cause I'll never own   
Gundam Wing, or even pretend to. [note: What did THAT mean?]_   
  
**Casts   
  
_Voyager Cast:_**   
Capitain Kathrene Janeway (sp?)   
Commander Chakotay   
Commander / Leutenant Tuvok (I'm not too sure here)   
Leutenant Tom Paris / (clears throat) Leutenant Thomas Eugene Paris   
Leutenant B'Elanna Paris / Torres   
Ensign Harry Kim   
Seven of Nine   
The Doctor   
About 142 nameless Ensigns   
  
**_Gundam Wing Cast:_**   
Gundam Pilots:   
Heero Yuy   
Duo Maxwell   
Trowa Barton   
Quatre R. Winner   
Chang Wufei   
_Others:_   
Lady Une   
Sally Po   
Cathrene Bloom   
Millardo Peacecraft   
Relena Piece-Of-Crap... Oh, Peacecraft, sorry.   
Luchezia Noin (sp?)   
  
**Setting:   
  
_Gundam Wing:_**   
After Endless Waltz, in After Colony 198. After disposing of the Gundams, the Gundam Pilots went alone to have   
their own lives. Heero got himself an appartment on L1, same goes for Duo only on L2, Trowa returned to the circus,   
Quatre went back to a mantion on L4, and Wufei was working for the preventers.   
  
_**Star Trek: Voyager**_   
They've met Q2 a.k.a. Q Junior (Q's son), B'Elanna and Tom are married, Kes is gone (don't remember how, sorry),   
Voyager is still trying to get back to Earth, they're stuck in the Delta Quadrant (as usual), and that's about it.   
  
_O.K., you've got the point, right? Well, this is all for the prologue. Remember, the disclamer applies for ALL the   
chapters._


	2. The Familiar Planet She Saw


    **Star Trek: Voyager: Gundam Wing**
    By Hitomi Zero
    **Chapter 1: The Familiar Planet She Saw.**
    _[note: Disclamer is in the Prologue]_
    **On Voyager...**
    The crew has currently completed all needed repairs, so Voyager was in mint shape. Capitain Janeway was on the bridge,
    doing... practically nothing. Suddenly, A console beeped.
    "Capitan," Said Tuvok, "There is a distortion opening aproximatelly 5 lightyears ahead."
    "Mr. Kim?" The Capitain asked.
    "I can't get a clear reading, Capitain, there's too much interfearance, but it seems to be a wormhole." Answered Harry.
    "Tom, can you get us into scanning range?" Kathrene was already curious about the phenomenon.
    "Yes, Ma'am." Paris speeded up a little and headed straight forward.
    In about a minute, the destortion was no more than 1000 kilomiters ahead of Voyager.
    "What happened? How did we get here so fast?" Asked Janeway.
    "The wormhole seems to have been moving toward us." Answered Harry.
    "Capitain, we are being pulled in." Said the Vulcan calmly.
    "Mr. Paris, full reverse!" Said the Capitain frantically.
    "I'm trying!"
    "Capitain, we are being pulled in too fast. All atempts of escape, I believe, will prove futile." Tuvok told Janeway.
    Then, a number of consoles beeped at once, and Voyager shook slightly.
    "Report!" Cried the Capitain.
    "We are entering the wormhole," Answered Ensign Kim.
    Then, alot more beeping was heard, Voyager shook severely, and sparks flew everywhere.
    Commander Chakotay was coming to the bridge just then, and was knocked uncontious. Only a few were injured, and
    they were helped by other undamaged Ensigns to get to Sickbay. A transport was inishiated for the fainted Commander.
    Then, every light flickered. There were some more explosions, and some lights went out completely.
    B'Elanna's voice could be heard through the communicator. "Engenering to the Bridge. Capitain, we are leeking Warp
    Plasma, and there are at least a dozen other malfunctions down here."Just after she finnished, another voice was heard.
    "Astrometrics to the bridge." Said Seven Of Nine, "Capitain, you've got to see this."
    "What is it, Seven?" Asked Kathrene as she walked into Astrometrics.
    "Capitain, look here." Said Seven as she pressed a coulple of buttons. A picture of a Solar System appeared on the
    screen.
    " This planet," She pointed at one of the planets. "Is Earth."
    "What?" Asked the Capitain confused.
    "This planet is Earth, this is the Earth's Solar System, and this is the Alpha Quadrant." Answered Seven.
    Janeway tapped her com link.
    "Janeway to the Bridge. It seems that we are in the Alpha Quadrant. Contact Starfleet immediately."
    Then she noticed something else.
    "What's that?" She said, pointing at a small structure in space.
    "Computer, Magnify." Said Seven.
    It seemed to be some kind of man-made structure... floating in space. There were at lease 5 of those structures.
    Just then, a com message came from the bridge. It was Tuvok.
    "Capitain, we were unable to contact Starfleet. It's as if they're not there at all. I believe we are here at a different
    time."
    "Aknowledged." Aswered Kathrene."Seven, I want a full report on what we have encountered by 0900 hours tommorow.
    I'll be in my Ready Room."
    "Yes, Capitain." Answered Seven and began gathering information for her report.
    Suddenly, Voyager shook, as if it was hit by a torpedo.
    "Janeway to the Bridge. Report!"
    "We are out of the wormhole, Capitain." Said Harry's voice.
    The starship shook once again, this time with more casualties. Sparks flying everywhere, consoles exploding, people
    falling on the floor injured; pure chaos.
    Then, another transmition was send to the Capitain.
    "Capitain, we only have enough power to make an emergency landing! The Warp Core is leaking plasma severely!" It was
    B'Elanna from Engenering.
    "Janeway to the Bridge. Tom, make and emergency landing on any planet possible!" Yelled Janeway.
    "Yes, Ma'am!" Answered Paris.
    After about a minute, Voyager shook once again. This time, however, it was from the landing.
    There was alot of things to repair, but after all the injured were in Sickbay, and other thingd taken care of, Capitain
    Kathrene Janeway headed to Engenering.
    "B'Elanna, report." She orderd.
    "Well, what is there to say? The Warp Core is down, we are very low on Dilithium, there are about two dozen other
    casualties, and, aproximately, it'll take two month to repair, while working at full capasidy." Answered the Leutenant.
    "Understood. I'll be on the Bridge, if you need me." Said Janeway as she left.
    When she reached the Bridge, she ordered an away team, to go and explore the surroundings. Harry and 4 other Ensigns
    were on that team. She hoped to find out something promising.
    At exactly 0900 hours the next morning, Seven walked in to the Capitain's Ready Room, holding a PADD in her hand.
    "The report you requested, Capitain." Said the Half-Borg.
    "Oh, thank you Seven. Dismissed." Said the Capitain examiming the essay.
    After she finished reading the increadibly long and detailed report, she had an idea.
    "Q," She said, "Is this one of your doings? Come out, Q."
    Immideatly, Q appeared.
    "No," He said, "I did not do this, however, I would like to see you solve thisa problem yourself."
    "Don't you think you owe me something, after all the things I helped with, for you and your son?"
    "No, I don't." He snapped his fingers and dissapeared.
    **On the away team...**
    As the team of 5 people came out of the shuttle, they saw an Earth... Only it didn't look the same.
    It was damaged by many battles, trashed, and there were no Starfleet signatures in sight.
    They ran a couple of dozen scans, and, finally satisfied, returned to Voyager.
    **On the "Gundam" Earth...**
    Two people were talking in the shadows. One female, the other, male.
    "Millardo, we must summon the Gundam Pilots immideatly. Everyone else is barely traned, and I think they will be the only
    ones who would be able to handle it." Said the female.
    "Lady Une, they are merely children! You can't expect them to face that... thing... all by themselves!" Said the one
    called Millardo.
    "I don't. We'll be sending a couple of preventers with them. And, their Gundams are rebuild, again, so they are NOT
    unarmed." Said Lady Une.
    "Very well. I suggest you contact Major Sally Po. I will take care of the pilots. I hope that you can arange the
    transportation of the Gundams back here." Said Millardo as he left.
    **In an appartment on L1...**
    A laptop beeps. A boy in a green tanktop and black spandex wakes up and walks to the computer.
    He presses a few buttons and a face of a young man with long blond hair appears on the screen.
    "Millardo... What do you want?" Askes the boy.
    "Heero, there is a gigantic man-made structure, droping out from space, landing on Earth. I would like to send you, and
    the other pilots to investigate." Answered Millardo.
    "Misson... Accepted." Answered Heero.
    "Good, I'll meet you in the Preventers Head Quarters tomorrow, at 1800 hours." Said the man.
    Heero noded as the transmition ended.
    **An appartment on L2...**
    A phone rang. No one answered it. It continued to ring. Still nothing. Then, finnaly, heavy steps were heard along with a
    stream of cussing and grumbling.
    A boy with a long, messy, braid picked up the phone.
    "Duo," Said Millardo. "I'm glad you finally woke up."
    "What do you care?" Asked Duo, barely keeping himself from falling asleep.
    "We are sending the Gundam Pilots to investigate a structure that dropped from Earth. I would like you to meet me at the
    Preventer Head Quarters on Earth, tomorrow at 1800 hours." Answered the man.
    "Fine." Answered Duo. A clicking noise was heard and the transmition ended.
    **A Circus on Earth...**
    A phone rang. A girl with bushy hair picked it up.
    "Hello?" She asked.
    "Hello. I would like to speak to Trowa Barton." Said a voice.
    "Trowa! Theres a call in for you!" Yelled Cathrene.
    Trowa came in and took the phone from his sister.
    "Hello?" Asked the boy.
    "Trowa, there was a structure, droped from space. We are sending the Gundam Pilots to find out what it is. The meeting is
    in the Preventers Head Quarters at 1800 hours, tomorrow. Will you be there?" Said Milardo's voice.
    "Yes. Ofcourse." Answered Trowa and hung up.
    He went to his trailer, put some stuff into a bag, and was about to leave, when Cathrene caught on to him.
    "Trowa! Where are you going? Are you leaving again?" Sahe asked.
    "Yes." Answered the boy.
    "Do you have to? Trowa!" Pleaded Cathrene, but Trowa ignored her. He left.
    **In a Mantion on L4...**
    "Hello?" Rashid picked up the phone.
    "Hello. I would like to speak to Quatre WInner." Said Millardo.
    "I'm very sorry, but Master Quatre is busy right now." Answered the man.
    "Please, I need to speak to him right now. Tell him this is urgent." Said the blonde.
    "Very well." Answered Rashid and called Quatre.
    "Yes? Oh, Mr. Peacecraft, what a pleasant surprise!" Said the Arabian Prince.
    "Quatre, we have an Unidentified Flying Object That Doesn't Fly Animore [U.F.O.T.D.F.A.] here on Earth . We are
    sending all the ex-Gundam Pilots to find out what it is. Will you join us here on Earth, tomorow, at 1800 hours, at the
    Preventer Head Quarters?" Asked the ex- Zechs Marquise.
    "Yes, I will, thank you." Answered the-always-polite Quatre.
    Transmittion ended.
    **In the Preventers Head Quarters...**
    "Yes, I will arange that....Yes...Ofcourse...That's good...Goodbye." Sally Po finished talking and hanged up.
    "Wufei, I want you to be in my office by 1800 tomorrow." She orderd the boy, who nodded and walked off.
    ~End Chapter 1~
    _Well, what do you think? Tell me, please tell me! Ofcourse, I accept flaming (I always do!), but cut me some slack, I'm
    only 11! Not much happend here, I know, but this is the first serious fic I have ever wrote! And it's also the fourth!
    Please tell me what you think! By the way, Chapter 2 will probobly be done by 4-15-01, or earlier._
    


	3. Starship and Gundams


    **Star Trek: Voyager: Gundam Wing**
    By Hitomi Zero
    **Chapter 2: Starship and Gundams.**
    _[note: Disclamer is in the prologue.]
    I'm sorry for the delay. I was supposed to finish and publish this chapter on Sunday, but I was busy. Oh, and thaks for
    all the reviews! I'm glad people like it. _
    **On the "Gundam" Earth...
    Preventers HQ...**
    4 figures were sitting in a room, talking. Then, the door opened and another figure came in. He looked at the fellow
    ex-Gundam pilots in confusion. 'That's strange. I don't remember Sally saing anything abot them beeing here.' Thought
    Wufei. He got a "Hello Wufei. Long time no see!", two silent nods, and a "Hey Wu-man! How 'ya doing?". The
    comment
    by the "Braided Baka" annoyed him the most. He wanted to teach Duo a lesson, but he couldn't. He was a preventer.
    He had to set a good example for the lower officers.
    About half an hour later, at 1830 hours, Sally came in.
    "Woman, you're late!" Said Wufei.
    "I'm sorry, but I thought I'd give you some time to socialize." Answered the major.
    Wufei started to say something, but got interrupted by the entarance of Lady Une.
    "I'm glad to see all of you here. Now on to the important matter." She began.
    "We have located an unidentified structure, which is believed to be some kind of spacecraft. It is currently here, on
    Earth."
    "So? What did you call us here for?" Asked Wufei.
    "I was about to tell you that. Please, no more interuptions." Answered Lady Une and continued. She was not the nice
    Lady Une that only wants to achive balance in the universe, she was the Evil one.
    "Currently, we have no suitable army, due to the peace negotiation and all the little troops we have are barely trained.
    We thought that you, as former Gundam pilots, are the only ones that could handle it. Any questions?"
    "Yes, Lady Une, we are specialized in piloting Mobile Suits, Gundams, but we are not specialized in unarmed
    combat!" Said Quatre.
    "Oh, but you are not going unarmed, we have rebuild the Gundams." Answered Lady Une.
    "How? The Gundams take a very long time to build, and as far as I know, the spacecraft only appeared on Eearth
    yearstuday." Once again, Quatre was puzzled.
    "We rebuild the Gundams long time ago, for precausion. Infact, the rebuilding has began right after you blew your last
    ones up." Answered Sally.
    "So what do you want us to do?" Asked Duo.
    "You will each pilot your Gundam to the spacecraft, and find out what it is. Then you will await farther orders." Said
    Lady Une.
    The pilots agreed to this mission, and decided to begin this operation tomorrow, at 0900 hours. But for then, they
    were welcome to stay at the Preventers Head Quarters, which they gladly did.
    **On Voyager...**
    The Away Team were handing their reports to the Capitain.
    "Thank you. Dismissed." Said Janeway.
    The Capitain started reading Ensign Kim's report. It said that the planet was identical to Earth, there was air to
    breathe, plants, water, everything. Only a few things were wrong. The planet was trashed, battle-worn, and there were
    no Starfleet signatures in scanning range. And that they appeared to have landed in America.
    'Strange... How could this be? Are we really in the Alpha Quadrant? Is this the real Earth? Could it have changed this
    much during the time we've been away?' All the questions started popping in Kathrene's head.
    "Janeway to Seven Of Nine. Seven, I want you to continue runing scans to determine whether this planet is Earth or
    not." She said.
    "Aknowledged." Came Seven's voice.
    **Next Day...
    0800 hours...
    Preventer HQ...**
    Heero was standing in front of the Gundams. With one hour before takeoff, he managed to sneak in, and look at the
    new creations. Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Zero One, Mobile Suit Gundam Deathscythe Hell Two, Mobile Suit
    Gundam Heavyarms Three, Mobile Suit Gundam Sandrock Four, Mobile Suit Gundam Altron Five. [note: O.K., so
    I'm not very creative.] He thought he would never get into the cockpit of a Mobile Suit again. He was wrong. There it
    was, standing right before him, his new vehicle, ready for fighting.
    Sudenly, his thoughts were interrupted. Someone came in. Heero quickly turned around, but it was only Sally, Noin,
    and Millardo.
    "Heero. I didn't expect to find you here." Said Noin.
    "Hn." Came Heero's short reply.
    "We're supposed to get the Gundams ready for takeoff. Maybe you would like to help us?" Asked Sally.
    "I'm sure we could get them out ourselves." Answered the 18-years-old boy.
    "Fine then. All the others should be here in about 15 minutes. " Said Millardo.
    In the next 1/4 of the hour the group was checking if the Gundams were operating normally. There was no problem.
    After everything was done, the other 4 pilots came in. They looked at the new Gundams in apreciation. Big, shiny,
    well-armed, and new Mobile Suits. They were practically perfect.
    "Well, what are you wating for? We should try not to get behind the schedule." Said Sally.
    The pilots started moving toward their new Gundams.
    "So, Nataku, you have returned." Whispered Wufei to Altron Five.
    When all the boys were inside the cockpits and ready, Millardo signaled "Takeoff".
    The Gundams flew in single file; Wing Zero One was first, Deathyscythe Hell Two- second, Heavyarms Three- third,
    Sandrock Four- fourth, and Altron Five was last.
    "Your destination," Said Sally over the intercom, "Is the United States Of America, in California."
    The group of Gundams changed direction. It was an easy flight, for there was nothing or noone to interfere. They were
    going very fast, so the arsenals would get to the location pretty soon. Only thing was, people all over the world were
    looking at them. And once again, the president's daughter was one of them.
    "Daddy, are they going to fight again?" Asked the girl.
    "No, this time it's different. There's something unknown in the U.S.. They're just going to investigate it. It's nothing to
    worry about." Said the president. But in the last sentence, he was wrong. Very wrong.
    **On Voyager...**
    "Comander, five man-made structures approaching fast!" Said Harry. " The structures seem to be humanoid-shaped.
    They don't use shields, but they are made of some unknown metalic alloy. I detect a lifesign within each of them. 4 of
    the lifesigns are Human, but the fifth is not. There are no Starfleet signatures at all."
    "Chakotay to Janeway. Capitain, please report to the bridge." Said the Comander.
    "I'm on my way." Was the reply.
    After explaining the situation to Kathy, Chakotay was awaiting orders.
    "Hail the front one." Said Janeway.
    "We can get auduio only." Said Tuvok.
    "Good enough. Pach it through." Answered the Capitain.
    "I'm Capitain Kathrene Janeway, of the Federation Starship Voyager. Our ship crashlanded here, and I would really
    appreciate any information you could give us, to identify where we are." Said Janeway.
    "Hn." Came the reply.
    "Would you like to come aboard?" Asked Kathrene.
    "Hn."
    "Is it possible that it's a different specie, with a different langage?" Asked the Capitain.
    "It is possible. All scans show that the person inside that thing is not Human." Answered Harry.
    "Then hail the some other one." Ordered Janeway.
    "Once again, audio only." Informed Tuvok.
    "This is Capitain Kathrene Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. Our ship crashlanded here, and I would
    really appreciate any information you could give us, to identify where we are."
    "You are on Earth. The year is A.C. 198." Came the reply. Nothing more.
    "'A.C.'?" Asked Kathrene.
    No reply. Silence.
    The transmition was cut.
    The two structures that were hailed - the first and the third one- started approaching Voyager. A second later the third
    one opened fire. The bullets bounced harmlessly off Voyager's shields. Then the first one took out a sword. Not a
    metal one, but a thermal energy one. The third "took out" a metal knife. The two machines started slashing the
    shielding. Much to Janeway's surprise, the shield were weakening. Very slowly, but still. Another robot joined in. It
    was holding a thermal energy scythe. It started slashing. The shileds would not hold for long. With that little energy,
    Voyager's shielding would be gone in about 10 minutes.
    "Hail all of them!" Said the Capitain.
    "This is Capitain Kathrene Janeway, of the Federation Starship Voyager! We do not wish to fight! Call off your
    attack, or we will be forced to use our own weaponry!" Said Janeway.
    The second machine started moving back, but the first and third one continued slashing.
    "Use phasers on the two that are attacking. Make sure the attack does not hit the other three."
    "Yes Ma'am."
    The phaser fire was about to hit the first robot, but it blocked with a shield. It was thrown back, but not even a scrach
    appeared. They tried to fire at the third one, no effect.
    Sudenly, the first machine took out a large gun, and to Kathrene. it looked like the ones they used in 2000. But that
    was 300 years ago! Well, and the gun didn't fire bullets. It fired some kind of energy discharge, very much like the
    phasers. That shot penetrated the shields completely. The robot was about to fire another shot that would doughtlessly
    do alot of damage to Voyager. But the other 4 moved forward and restrained it. It was carried off.
    "That was a close call. Tuvok, do you think that they would be back? " Aked the Capitain.
    "Yes, I believe so. But I dought that they will do much harm next time. When the first machine was about to fire at
    Voyager, the others prevented that from happening. I think that they don't want to destroy us." Answered the Vulcan.
    "Very well. Let's hope that you are right." Replied Kathy and ordered the crew to start repairs.
    ~End Chapter 2~
    _I'm really sorry. It took me 4 days to do one damned chapter! Wow, I'm getting lazier and lazier. Well, it seems
    that Heero invented a new language, and also let the Zero system to get the better of him. "My enemies are the ones
    that are after my life..." Ok, thanks again for reading this! Ja ne!
    _


	4. Preparation Of Both Sides

  
**Star Trek: Voyager: Gundam Wing**   
By Hitomi Zero   
  
**Chapter 3: Preparation Of Both Sides.**   
_  
[note: Disclamer is in the prologue.]   
I'm sorry that it took so long to write this chapter. I just didn't feel like doing it before. And also I would like to appologize for the inconvinience with the length of the lines in the two previous chapters. I think I've got it fixed now. Oh, and if you're reading this, please review. That way I know how many people are interested in seeing the following chapters, and I will try to get them done sooner. On to the fic! ^.~ (Kawaii, ne? I love these smileys!) Aaaah! I forgot to say sorry for all the spelling mistakes! Sorry! _   
  
**On Voyager...**   
  
Janeway was holding a conference with her senior officers.   
"Why do you think the structures attacked in the first place?" Asked Kathryn.   
"Well, they might have thought that we were some kind of threat to them." Said Harry.   
"But if so, why did they retreat when our shields were down, preventing one of the structures from damaging us?" Asked Chakotay.   
The conference continued for another hour, unleashing a lot of theories, and finally coming to one conclusion: they were going to contact the structures next time they come.   
"Dissmised." Said the Capitain, and everyone started getting up, when Harry remembered something.   
"Wait! What about the robot that was about to fire that weapon at us? And what about the information the other person had told us?" The Ensign's remark brought everyone back into their seats.   
"The being that was inside it seemed to be unable to control himself, or herself, and he or she was not any of the species that we have previously incountered." Informed Mr.Kim.   
"I want a full report about that being by 1300 hours tomorrow." Said Janeway and motioned Harry to continue.   
"The second person said that we were on Earth, right? I have nothing to add to that, but the person also said that the 'Year is A.C.198'. I'm not certain what that meant, but I think in the early 21st century, AC was short for Air Conditioner, a device that cooled the air." Reported the Ensign.   
"But what does an ancient device that cooled the air has to do with the name of the year?" Asked Tom Paris.   
"I'm afraid that we do not have enough information to answer that, but I hope that we will gain much more knowlege from the second encounter." Replied Harry.   
"Dissmised." This time the meeting was over for real.   
  
**Preventers HQ...**   
  
"What happened out there? Why did you start attacking?" Asked Noin.   
"The people aboard that spacecraft wanted to know as much as we knew about their surroundings. That information could have been used for hostile actions." Answered Trowa.   
"Surely, that was not the reason you attacked?" Questioned Noin.   
"They asked me to come aboard. Who knows what they might have been planning." Replied Heero.   
Seeing that any farther questions would be useless, Noin stopped.   
"Alright. But please try to follow orders next time."   
  
**Voyager...   
Next Day...   
1255 hours...**   
  
The door to Janeway's Ready Room beeped.   
"Come in."   
"Capitain, I have the report you requested." Said Harry and handed Kathy a PADD.   
"Thank you. Dissmised." Ordered the Capitain.   
'Hmm... So it seems that the being is human... Except that he or she has every stat higher than an average person...' She thought while reading the report. 'These stats might just be as high, if not higher, as Data's!' Data was a Federation android, who served on the U.S.S. Enterprise. As you can imagine, an android does not have the weaknesses that organics do.   
Then another beep was heard.   
"Come in."   
"Capitain," Said Tuvok."I have some information that you might like to hear."   
"Go ahead, what is it?"   
"I think that we might be able to recalibrate the shield friequency, so that we would not be affected by the attacks of the robots." Answered the Tactical Officer.   
"So we're going to act like the Borg. We are going to adapt. Very well. Report to me when it is done." Said Janeway and dissmised the Luetenant.   
  
**Preventers HQ...   
Quatre's quarters...**   
  
All the pilots were sitting around the room. Quatre has called them there to disscus an important matter.   
"The structure had some kind of "invisible walls" around it which prevented us from shooting bullets at it. The bullets just bounced off. According to the time it took us to penetrate them, it must be pretty strong, ..." Started Trowa.   
"...Yet it was penetrated by the Buster Rifle." Finished Heero.   
"Yes, so I think that we need a strategy for the next time, if we should have to use force again." Said Quatre.   
There was a silence. Noone had any ideas.   
"Why don't we go back to our quarters and think about this?" Suggested Duo as he started standing up.   
"OK, bye." Said Quatre and everyone started walking out.   
  
**Next day, same place...**   
  
"I thought about it and I think that using weapons will not be neccesary. We might as well try and use diplomacy. That way, we could find out alot more then by attacking." Informed Quatre. "Besides, their weapons can not hurt us. Fighting will get us nowhere."   
"Yeah, now we appoint you the official diplomat!" Duo almost yelled cheerfully. He recieved a Death Glare, a few annoyed glances, but nobody objected. With a pacifist as a diplomat, how can the next meeting resolve in fighting?   
  
~End Chapter 3~   
  
_Sorry this was so short. The next chapter will be longer and more interesting, I promise! Oh, by the way, say "Quatre's quarters" fast five times in a row.   
Reminder: If you read this fic, please review, I really want to know haw many people are reading this. Ja ne!_


End file.
